1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning device, and particularly to a scanning device having a structure which is capable of improving the scanning quality.
2. The Related Art
A scanning apparatus is generally equipped with a scanning device for obtaining information from scanned sheets. Please refer to FIG. 8, a conventional scanning device 100′ includes a housing 1′, a holding plate 2′, a reading unit 3′, a guiding rod 4′, a flexible flat cable 5′ and a system controller (not shown). The holding plate 2′ is made of glass and mounted to an upper portion of the housing 1′ for holding a sheet 6′. The guiding rod 4′ is assembled in the housing 1′ and underlies the holding plate 2′. The reading unit 3′ is slidably mounted to the guiding rod 4′ and is repetitively moved from an end of the guiding rod 4′ to an opposite end of the guiding rod 4′ for reading the information on the sheet 6′ and sending the related information to the system controller. One end of the flexible flat cable 5′ is connected to a bottom of the reading unit 3′, and the other end of the flexible flat cable 5′ is connected to a power source (not shown) through the system controller, forming a folding portion. The flexible flat cable 5′ is capable of supplying power to the reading unit 3′, and transmitting the information between the reading unit 3′ and the system controller.
However, with the scanning apparatus developing towards miniaturization, the housing 1′ of the scanning device 100′ is correspondingly miniaturized, with a height thereof decreasing. When the reading unit 3′ is moved along the guiding rod 4′ toward the other end of the flexible flat cable 5′, adjacent to the power source, the folding portion of the flexible flat cable 5′ has an increasing radian. Consequently, an upper portion of the folding portion rests against and scraps a bottom of the holding plate 2′, which affects the scanning quality, meanwhile, wears the flexible flat cable 5′.